Seion Ten
|- | colspan="6"|NAME INTERPRETATION: 声音: Voice-sound, vocal テン: Ten, meaning heaven. Altogether (in western order) it would be'' tensei-on'' which could be interpreted as 'sound of heaven's voice' |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: UTAUloid MODEL: 75 '(The seven being the T and the five being the S) |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER |'Female | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE |'C4-C5' | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Genka Sanshi (big sister) ' |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE |'15 | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE |'Ballads, Pop' | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE | Soundcloud ' 'YouTube |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT |'53 kg' | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Tenten '(mascot) | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR |''' riiru ' |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT |'159 cm''' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE |'riiru' | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST | ' N/A' |- | style="text-align:center;"| BIRTHDAY | 3rd March ''' (SC debut) | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES | '''Pudding, chocolate, the stars | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST | YouTube Soundcloud |- | style="text-align:center;"| RELEASE DATE | N/A | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES | Mushrooms, sports | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONG |''' UNKNOWN''' |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: A caring and worrysome young girl. She cares deeply about people who are close to her, specially Sanshi. A bit introvert and shy but friendly and charismatic nonetheless, not to mention a huge clutz. |} Supplementary information Hair colour: '''Dark brown '''Headgear: '''Black hairclip '''Eye colour: '''Pink '''Earphones: '''White headphones with two pink stripes, a glowing pink centre and a microphone attached to it. '''Outfit: REGULAR > '''A black, fit, short, sleveless dress that opens on six parts on the bottom, decorated with white lines. Underneath, she has a grey short. Two pink belts are attached to the back part of said dress, hanging behind her legs. She wears a white see-through poncho over it that appears as a screen with loading bars and other information, aswell as a decoration in pink that resembles that of a heartbeat line. The same pattern is on her short black gloves with an opening over the knuckle under her middle fingers. She wears brown, striped kneesocks with a lacy border along with black boots that have a grey border with small pink speakers and pink soles. She's often seen with a pink, ghost-like mascot with headphones and little wings that she calls 'tenten'. '''Others: Her model number printed on her shoulder. Nationality/Race: Japanese (though voicer is latin) Favorite phrase: 「笑みを絶やさない！」 ("Emi o tayasanai!" - Keep smiling!) Voice configuration DEFAULT > Her default voicebank is CV romaji (it includes an .oto file) and it is encoded with hiragana aliases. Useful information, such as genderbend flag or last update date, can be found on the 'READ ME' file that's attached to the voicebank folder. Trivia *Sanshi and her aren't biologically related, but treat eachother as sisters due to their similarities. Terms of Use *Free to use, but always give credit, please ! (A small "Seion Ten © riiru" is enough !) Also, remember to send a link to the finished product, I'd like to see your work! *Not distributed as a commercial product, she's absolute freeware. *Do not claim as your own. *Do not redistribute nor make any changes without the creator's permission first. *Do not use for any other purposes that aren't UTAU-related, please. *If any inconvenients are presented to you, contact the creator.